


one black night

by unafortwo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deserter Mina, F/F, Hunter Chaeyoung, Hybrids, Omegaverse, One Shot, Smut, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafortwo/pseuds/unafortwo
Summary: chaeyoung has to hunt mina during her black night.





	one black night

**Author's Note:**

> before you start, this is an omegaverse story. i don't know much of this universe, to be honest i don't even know if what i wrote can happen, but i really think this universe fits well with the song one black night - wonder girls, so i did it. if you're like super fan of omegaverse or hate this concept at all, don't read this. <3

Once again, Chaeyoung is drinking a cold tea inside an empty house. Like always, the parents have those dark bags under their eyes, seeming like they haven’t slept for days already. Akiro e Sachiko, the Myoui, are just a shallow, looking relentlessly through the window, as if expecting their daughter magically appears so they can send Chaeyoung away. But their daughter is not coming back, and Chaeyoung is staying.

On the other couch, is someone Chaeyoung barely knows, but already feels like hating him. Bambam, _the future husband_, the powerful and disrespectful alpha is an impatient figure, with hands forming two white fists, ready to punch anyone. Chaeyoung can’t help but think the most obvious victim will be the missing girl.

Myoui Mina. A twenty-two years old omega, reaching the peak of her heat within two days. She got lost two days ago, right after the start of her heat season. According to her parents, Mina is calm and controlled, but very fertile, being the target of many suitors. Bambam pursuit the Myoui blessing for a whole year to get Mina for himself and start their pure breed line. But because of Bambam, Mina is gone now. Sachiko, the mother, told Chaeyoung under secret whispers that her daughter didn’t want to tie knots right now, especially with somebody like Bambam. The next day, she was gone.

Chaeyoung tries to understand the situation. It’s what she always does in her job of finding deserters. Why did she runaway? Where she might have gone? Is she hiding or she just running, absently? And, the more important question, what will happen to her if she comes back?

Probably, Mina will become Bambam’s mate and give him a whole pack of babies.

“So, are you going to stay here looking at us or you’re going to do your fucking job?” Bambam snaps, getting up from his seat. “I can’t believe we are paying a freaking beta to do this. I can find her by myself!”

“Bambam, calm down” Akiro asks, returning to his painful reality with a tired look on his face. “Chaeyoung is the best seeker of the country, I am sure she will find Mina. Right, Chaeyoung-ah?”

Chaeyoung gulps down the cold liquid, pouting her lips in doubt. She wonders if Bambam is always tempered like that. “Yes, sir. I can sure you Mina will be back within three days or sooner.”

“Huh, and how? How are you going to this? You’re a beta, you can’t _smell_ her!”

Chaeyoung looks at the now disheveled Bambam. She doesn’t want to explain herself for this guy, so she prefers holding back, he didn’t deserve any kind of personal information about Chaeyoung body’s structure and how it functions. “But I have eyes, Mr. Bhuwakul, and informants, after all, this is my job.”

“This is crazy” Bambam pulls his hair in a clear desperate act and goes straight out of the front door, leaving the house with a bang.

Chaeyoung remains sit, waiting for some kind of explanation from Mina’s parents. The one who talks first is Akiro. “I am so sorry for Bambam’s behavior, Chaeyoung. Now I can see why our Mina decided to desert rather than staying with him” he twists his fingers in agony, tears already falling from his dim eyes. “I can’t help but think this is our fault, we didn’t read the signs… We just wanted the best life for our daughter, and…”

“Don’t punish yourself this way, Mr. Myoui” Chaeyoung gets up, adjusting her leather jacket and brushing her short black hair away from her nape. “I’ll bring Mina back.”

But before she can leave, Sachiko chases her until the front door. “When you find her, don’t bring her back right away. We will find you, just give me a call.”

Chaeyoung nods. She is not in position to question her employers decision.

On contrary of what Bambam said, Chaeyoung can smell omegas, just not the way alphas do. She was not built to be a procreator, she’s not an omega, nor an alpha – but she’s not a beta either, even though nobody would believe in her if she says this. It was easier to call herself a beta, since Chaeyoung didn’t have the explanations of what exactly she was.

The doctors couldn’t explain her problem. She didn’t have that wave of pheromones that would lead her to an alpha, she never experienced the true heat, but she had difficult times, specially around omegas in heat – she would feel the painful desperation, but not in a strong way. However, at the end, she wasn’t an omega. Which leaded to the question of what if she was an alpha with a delayed puberty? That would explain her sexual needs, but the lack of heat season. But no, she didn’t have one single drop of semen inside of her body, she didn’t smell the omegas from far away so she could chase them, she wasn’t a dominant being.

The only explanation would be a beta girl. But how a beta could have such strong pheromones and developed smell sense like her? The doctors didn’t know, Chaeyoung knew less.

She was a hybrid, waiting for some big answer of who she really was in that world.

At least her condition allowed her to follow a very carefree and calm life, without being chased by stupid alphas or chasing omegas around. She sailed through them, experiencing a healthy sex routine without the desperation that the two dominant classes of their society impose.

Chaeyoung decided to use her neutral role in society to earn money and help families. She became a seeker, a person responsible to find deserter omegas, and sometimes alphas, and turn them back to their families. The number of runaway omegas was huge, some families would never turn to see their sons and daughters again because of this renegade behavior, and in most of the cases, the trigger was some alpha.

She thinks about Mina and what Sachiko said to her, and nothing can brush away the thought that Bambam must be a terrible person, and the biggest mistake of Mina’s parents was to promise their daughter to be his mate. _Don’t bring her back_, her own mother said this. _Don’t bring her back._

Chaeyoung must set up a room for Mina in her own apartment then, already expecting an omega blooming in a full heat. Extra pillows and softness to the girl, because Chaeyoung had seen a lot of omegas lost in their own heat to known they’ll try to find anything that will bring them release. And she does not want to find any gross image in her spare room. She tests the key and the strength of the door, knowing that Mina would never manage to break out by the windows, since they were sealed and armored.

She stocks the fridge, takes some clean towels from the cabinet and, the more important thing, leaves the shots of suppresser in of the kitchen drawers ready.

Chaeyoung leaves her apartment with the promise of only coming back with Mina.

But she doesn’t.

She has this beautiful picture of Mina in hands. Just like she said to Bambam, Chaeyoung has eyes, and someone like Mina would easily catch her attention only by her looks.

She went to Mina’s college dorms first. Mina left last week so she could prepare herself for her heat days. Her roommate, Sana, said nothing exceptional happened during Mina’s last days in the dorm.

Chaeyoung asks for some pieces of Mina’s clothes, like pajamas and shirts, so she could track her smell. Sana says nothing about it, just like everyone else, she also thinks Chaeyoung can’t smell anyone for being a beta, but she goes to Mina’s room and comes back with a small pile of clothes anyway.

_It’s strong_, Chaeyoung thinks. Only by holding the thin fabrics she can already smell the sweet and intoxicating scent that seems to be dripping from Mina’s clothes. It’s not weird that her scent hits Chaeyoung like a punch on the nose, but it’s surely unusual.

“Is she okay?” Sana asked when they arrived at the door. Chaeyoung could see the girl was genuinely worried about Mina’s well-being.

“I hope so” Chaeyoung sighs. When she’s about to leave, she turns around. “Have you ever noticed some weird behavior from Bambam?”

Sana gulps a ball of air, her eyes wide open now. “Like… violent behavior?”

Chaeyoung wonders how bad that guy can be for Sana translates the words ‘weird behavior’ to ‘violent’. “It could be.”

“Well…” the girl bites her lower lip. “He has a temper, that’s for sure. And Mina doesn’t like when he shows up here without warning. He _pressures_ her a lot” Sana’s voice is low and sad. “Please, don’t tell him I said these things.”

“I won’t” Chaeyoung forces a weak smile and winks, trying to bring some joy to that heavy tension. “Take care of yourself, Sana.”

Chaeyoung moves to her next stop – the university’s library, where Mina works during her mornings.

“Nothing. I haven’t seen Mina since last week, when she gave me the notice of her license” her coordinator, Yongsun, tells her with frowned brows.

Chaeyoung already knows what kind of question Yongsun is going to do next, so she quickly answers. “Don’t worry, she’s fine. I am just looking for her because we have a project due next week. Anyways, thank you very much.”

She passes by the gym, by the food court, Mina’s favorite coffee shop. But Chaeyoung finds nothing. That only means one thing: Mina must be resting during the day so she can go out during nighttime. Chaeyoung comes back to Sana, asking their favorite spots like clubs and bars, and leave with a long list.

Already knowing this is going to be a long night, Chaeyoung sleeps during the afternoon, waking up by 7PM.

She wears leather and combat boots, choosing not to put any perfume on and letting her natural scent takes over. It’s not as strong as a pure omega or alpha, but she had seen her faint smell making weak predators and preys crazy – it worked both ways. She hopes Mina is weak and desperate enough to fall for that scent too.

The first three clubs were a complete fail, nothing but headaches when a male alpha tried to grope her against the wall and later a female omega tried to be groped by her. _What a mess_, she thinks, sneaking out of the excessively hot club.

The bars gave no better results, they were too calm to be the place where a young omega in plenty heat would choose to stay the night.

Chaeyoung moved for the fourth club on the list, and by the door she already feels it.

Again, she gets punched on the nose by the sweet scent. She can feel it on her tongue, running down her throat and spreading the heat on her veins. Chaeyoung finds herself fighting against the tight knot between her thighs, becoming scared by her own reaction. She holds tightly on the silky pajama that Sana gave to her, remembering her mission there.

Although the club is full of young people full of hormones and pheromones, it is easy for Chaeyoung to trace the path down to the restrooms. That’s never happened to her, being guided by someone’s scent that easily, but she guesses this is her lucky night.

The restroom door is closed an there’s nobody around. Chaeyoung forces the knob, but it’s locked. She presses her trained ear against the door, peaking any sounds.

Moans.

Groans.

A little yelp.

Then, silence.

There’s a brief pause and then the door opens. Chaeyoung was expecting to see Mina, but it’s an unknown girl that appears. She’s tall, with ferocious eyes and short blonde hair. She is almost out of breath and takes a minute to notice Chaeyoung’s presence against the wall. She opens a dope smile and Chaeyoung can see in her eyes that she is coming down from her cloud nine right now. “Good luck” she whispers to Chaeyoung and trembles her way down the hallway that leads back to the dance floor. 

_A pure alpha_, Chaeyoung checks mentally before going inside the restroom. Before anything, she locks the door again.

There’s a girl bent over the sink, her head between her hands as she let’s the water running down from the faucet.

Long brown hair is falling in a straight cascade over her shoulders, back and face. She is wearing a short skirt, that seems so short that Chaeyoung has sure it’s rolled up, her black socks go up until her knees and she has combat boots on her feet too. She’s all in dark, but her skin is milky and immaculate.

“Mina?” Chaeyoung calls kindly, approaching her enough to turn off the faucet. “Are you okay?”

The girl, that seems to be frozen until now, shots her head up. Her eyes are dark, so dark that seems to not have a bottom or end. Her lips are parted, and her brows frowned. She feels it too, the punch on the nose. Chaeyoung is sure of it, because she’s feeling it like a tight piece of cloth, glued to her skin. Inside that little space with no air ventilation, the scent is almost unbearable. Her mouth is dripping in hungry, specially when Mina turns around, showing herself completely to Chaeyoung. Her shirt is ripped until the level of her breast, exposing soft curves with no bra.

“Mina, my name is Chaeyoung. I am here to take you home with me.”

“Home?” She is confused, her voice is a husky sound of someone who is highly aroused. She has no control over her body, Chaeyoung notices, as her hands leave the sink and goes up from her thighs to her neck, leaving a wet path on skin and clothes. She’s stretching her neck, maybe fighting the same discomfort Chaeyoung is battling right now.

“Yes, _my_ home. You’ll be safe there” Chaeyoung reaches her hand out for Mina. She knows it was an easy task to convince an omega accept this kind of invitation during their peaks.

Like a puppy, Mina takes small steps towards Chaeyoung.

Her eyes are hooded, and her mouth is sinfully swollen. Chaeyoung can feel the smell of sex in that restroom, but there’s no preeminent alpha’s scent on Mina’s blood, meaning that the alpha girl that left the restroom earlier did not marked Mina, nor tied her. The relief in Chaeyoung’s body is nothing but the happiness to see that Mina is still herself and do not belong to some stranger, Chaeyoung thinks. She ignores the sense of possessiveness washing her when she thinks about an alpha taking Mina.

When the girl finally reaches Chaeyoung’s hand, she falls over. She is holding Chaeyoung tight by the lapels of her jacket, and her nose is buried in Chaeyoung’s neck. “Hmmmmmph” Mina hums, her body already grinding against Chaeyoung. She can feel Mina’s breasts being pressed against her arm and chest, and silky thigh is going up around hers. “You smell so different… I always wonder why…”

It’s hard to be standing up and it’s hard to move when Mina is fully attached onto her. It doesn’t help that Mina is now attacking her neck, like she wants to drag Chaeyoung’s scent out of her body with her teeth. She gently grabs Mina’s wrists, and pulls herself away, looking at those supermassive black holes of her eyes. “We have to go now, Mina. I was looking for you.”

Mina groans like that sentence gave her truly physical pleasure. “I have been looking for you too, Chaeyoung…”

Chaeyoung doesn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but the girl is way out of herself.

She can’t waste any time. Chaeyoung fishes the small syringe from her pocket. It’s thinner than the thinnest pin, and Mina barely notice it’s nip when Chaeyoung sinks it into her neck skin.

Seconds later, Mina is groggily hanging onto Chaeyoung’s neck, being dragged out of the packed club. “Thank you…” the girl whispers with a final sigh of relief, burying her face into Chaeyoung’s neck again. “Thank you for saving me.”

Mina is coming back to herself when they arrive at Chaeyoung’s apartment. And ‘to herself’, it means that she is starting to cling onto Chaeyoung for her dear life. Her warm mouth is making paths along the hybrid’s neck and her hands are holding so tight Chaeyoung’s waist that is becoming hard to move and breath. She curses under her breath, because the dose she had measured for Mina showed to be insufficient. The girl is already moving only by her heat again.

“Kiss me, Chaeyoung, kiss me” she mumbles weakly, searching for the mouth she wants so much. Chaeyoung turns her head away while carrying Mina to the bedroom she prepared only for her.

When she lands the girl on the mattress, the grip around her waist intensifies. “Mina, you have to let me go. I’m going to bring you some food now, okay?”

“No! I all need is you, Chaeyoung, please, stay with me, stay with me” she’s whining and holding onto every surface from Chaeyoung’s body, from her thigh to her jacket. “You smell so good, I love your scent” Mina is getting up, attacking the exposed neck again.

It’s hard to say no and stay away. Mina’s smell is having the same effect on her, she wants to lean forward and take Mina to herself, but she can’t. She’s not an alpha. “Mina, honey, let me go. I need to take care of you.”

“So take me” Mina whispers seductively against her ear, sending warm shivers down Chaeyoung’s spine. _What is happening?_, she starts to think. “Please, I’ve been searching for you, your smell is so good” she keeps saying it, repeatedly. “Please, Chaeyoung, be my mate?” She is asking with teary eyes. Chaeyoung knows what is happening – Mina must be in almost pain, just like she is right now.

She is obligated to deliver Mina the bad news. “I can’t, Mina. I am no alpha” her answer is soft, like she’s taking care of Mina’s feelings.

However, the girl doesn’t even flinch, “I don’t care! I know my body needs you, I can feel it. I’ve been searching only for you!”

Chaeyoung makes the girl sit again on the mattress, keeping a hand on her shoulder so she doesn’t move again. “Why you keep saying this?”

“Because it’s true” Mina doesn’t care if Chaeyoung is forcing her to stay sit. She shamelessly opens her legs, her skirt going up until her underwear is exposed. Chaeyoung looks away from that region, seeing the faint glittering on the girl’s thighs is too hard. But Mina is not satisfied. Her hands are roaming along her own body, taking care of her two mounds with her hands. When her hands are filled with her own flesh, she squeezes it and moans. The hybrid has to bite her own lip, finding the image in front of her a true living hell. “I’ve searched for your scent for so long, but nobody has it, no alpha has it. I can’t take it anymore, Chaeyoung.”

“But…”

“Please, please, make me yours” the girl is looking at her with her hooded eyes. She looks so sexy and desperate that it would a cruelty to deny her this simple pleasure.

Chaeyoung take two small steps, until she is between those glorious thighs. “I can’t give you babies” Chaeyoung says softly, true sadness dripping from her words. For the first time in her life, she wished to be a pure alpha and fill that woman with her babies. Maybe this is the instinct that she found barbaric and stupid before, but now it makes so much sense for her.

For the first time, Mina opens a smile. It’s not the brightest smile of the world, instead it looks tired, but relieved. “I don’t want babies, I want you.”

And saying that, Mina grips the lapels of Chaeyoung’s jacket and pulls the hybrid over her. Chaeyoung has to use her hand against the mattress to prevent her body from falling too hard against Mina, at the same their mouths crashed against each other.

It’s an explosion.

Bright, liquid heat is flowing between their bodies just like lava. Chaeyoung is burning, being incinerated by that hungry mouth against hers. The kiss is long, intense, hot, full of tongues and moans. They eat each other, as Mina shoves the leather jacket away, exposing Chaeyoung’s strong biceps that she grabs desperately. Chaeyoung downs her mouth to Mina’s chin and then neck, kissing it and drowning into her scent. She wants to bite and suck the perfect skin until everybody sees that Mina is hers. She’s claiming Mina right now.

Mina let herself be, with eyes closed tight and groaning as her neck is being attacked. Chaeyoung takes advantage of it. She never felt that kind of rush, like a true hunger that leads her to rip Mina’s shirt until her perfect breasts are exposed to her. She doesn’t stop there, and opens the buttons from the skirt with so much eager that some ended up flying around the room. Within seconds, Mina is lying under her with her cotton underwear, so soaked that Chaeyoung can see her womanhood against the fabric. The only thing left besides that are the long socks that make Mina’s skin look even more milky. She has to moan, tracing the long legs with her hands, feeling the silkiness of skin and then fabric. She gets rid of them too, even though Mina looked painfully sexy with them on.

She can only describe her sound as a roar when the girl moves her legs apart and her scent hits Chaeyoung. She is driven by the sweetness; she wants to taste it for the rest of her life. Chaeyoung turns to kiss Mina again, and her hands, with their own life, roams up from her amazing legs, then her curved hips. One stops at her chest area, cupping the soft mound and pinching her hard nipple soon after. Mina moans intensify and becomes a full groan when the other hand finds her dripping core.

Mina’s body snaps, her back arching with the sudden pleasure that finally hits her. Chaeyoung downs her mouth, craving for the sweet taste of Mina’s skin. She sucks the right spots while her hand makes cruelties against Mina’s most needed region. She brushes the bundle of nerves over the underwear, loving the crying sounds that now fill the room and the wetness that escapes even from her fingers. Mina is swollen, scorching hot and wet, so wet that even the mattress is soaking her juices now. Chaeyoung can’t take much longer, she doesn’t have the physical condition of teasing Mina right now.

The girl under her is going crazy. Moaning, begging, and small tears are scaping from her eyes now. She is in pain and the cry that escapes her lips when Chaeyoung mouth descent over her nipple, nibbling and sucking it until Mina’s hands are pushing and pulling Chaeyoung’s short strands at the same time. She then moves to the other nipple, treating the former with pinches as she devours the other one. At this point, Mina’s scent is everything for Chaeyoung. It drives her down and down, dragging her tongue along the perfect abs and navel of Mina, until she reaches the point where everything is connected. The scent, the taste and amazing view. Mina looks like she’s melting and when Chaeyoung removes the piece of cotton, there’s nothing more separating her from that aching core.

Chaeyoung eats Mina. Her mouth doesn’t spare any second before attacking the wet folds, making a mess on her own face with the amount of juices she is dealing with. Mina screams, her legs getting even more parted as her toes start to curl. Chaeyoung licks the delicious slit, guiding her tongue up and down, collecting that sweet nectar like a hungry girl. No warning is made when two of her fingers sink through that overly wet entrance, easily sliding until they’re nested inside those tight walls. She fucks Mina’s pussy absently, feeding herself with juices and loud moans, curling her fingers to hit more special spots inside the girl.

It seems like Chaeyoung knows Mina’s body. She knows exactly where her tongue must press and the amount of pressure her suction must have when she hits Mina’s clit, she knows when she must pump her fingers in a harder pace and when she must scissor them.

Mina comes for the first time with a splash. Chaeyoung sees, almost hypnotized, the squirting nectar flowing down her fingers and hand. She looks up at the girl’s face, completely in ecstasy and panting.

“You’re amazing” she groans, going up until she captures the sinful lips on hers. That doesn’t stop Chaeyoung from keep moving her fingers, adding a third one until Mina’s pussy gets too tighten for making any harder move. She goes slow but deep, hitting precious spots along the way. Mina holds her shoulders, until her nails are planted in Chaeyoung’s skin, leaving red paths.

“Faster! Ughhh!” Mina orders lost in her own paradise. Chaeyoung has no choice but obey, speeding up her pace until her fingers start to hurt from the angle. But she doesn’t care, instead, she comes back to lick the exposed skin of Mina’s neck and collarbones.

The hybrid feels the omega’s walls getting closer and closer, sucking her fingers even more deep.

Mina let out a yelp when Chaeyoung leaves her core and turn her around, putting the omega with her face turned to the mattress as her perky ass is up. “Yes, yes! Ahhh, Chaeyoung!” Mina is taken aback when Chaeyoung turns to sink her fingers inside of her. The new angle is easier for her to get deeper and faster, as Mina rolls her own hips trying to find the perfect match.

But Chaeyoung has only one thought in mind by doing that. She sees Mina’s nape exposed now, since her long hair is falling over the pillow. She covers Mina’s back and shoulders with butterfly kisses, preparing the girl for the heavy bite she leaves on the nape. Mina screams, not for the stingy sensation of those powerful teeth marking her bare skin, but from pleasure. The bite, the mark that she now belongs to Chaeyoung, gives her rush of indecent pleasure. Her pussy clenches in desperation and her release comes in a violent wave, shaking her body as one single drop of blood escapes from her mark.

Chaeyoung licks the mark with pride. It is her little masterpiece. She helps Mina riding her pleasure until she feels the body under her giving up.

She retrieves her fingers from Mina, licking the remains of Mina.

Chaeyoung is barely flat on her back when Mina comes climbing over her, her arms and legs caging Chaeyoung. “You’re never going to leave me” the omega whispers in contentment, closing her eyes. She is surely going to sleep after so many days roaming around.

The hybrid can only sigh with happiness, kissing the crown of Mina’s head. “I won’t, if that is what you want.”


End file.
